Taotie
Summary The Taotie (饕餮 Tōtetsu, lit. "Coveting of Wealth") is a Coffin built by the group known as Disciplinary Action to cleanse Academy City from "evil". Coffins are special mobile weapons that have the corpse of an esper inside. Coffins are able to boost the powers of the esper inside them and are able to use their ability to a much greater extent than what the esper originally could. Taotie is a large tank-like boxy weapon, with one sphere in the middle box that presumably holds the esper's body and a "head" attached to the sphere. The Taotie uses the corpse of a Level 3 esper that had a weak teleportation power, and also possesses multiple weapons. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B with gatling guns and 9-A with markers, at least 8-C with cannon Name: Taotie Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator Classification: Mobile Weapon, Coffin Wielders: Receives order from a human controller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Asport, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), 2 gatling guns, markers, and one high muzzle velocity cannon Attack Potency: Likely Wall level with gatling guns (Likely comparable to the Tarantula's, caused minor damage on itself when Accelerator reflected their bullets) and Small Building level with markers (A single marker can make a large explosion), at least Building level with cannon (Blasted through two skyscrapers, should be much stronger than this smaller weapon) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to the Hundun), instant with teleportation Durability: Likely Small Building level (Likely as durable as smaller mass-produced powered suits like the HsPS-15) Range: At least hundreds of meters Weaknesses: Has to stay immobile to shoot its cannon, can only use its power on one thing at a time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gatling Guns:' Two gatling guns concealed in the center of the Taotie. *'Markers:' The Taotie can shoot multiple big cylindrical "markers" from its sides that create large explosions. The markers are autonomously controlled to move around and get close to the enemy before exploding. Additionally, the Taotie uses these markers in conjunction with its esper ability (see below). The Taotie appears to carry at least 22 markers. *'High Muzzle Velocity Cannon:' A large cannon that is the Taotie's strongest weapon. However, the cannon is kept separated in two parts, requiring it to assemble the weapon before shooting. Additionally, the Taotie has to stay immobile and fix its position with spikes to shoot the cannon. The Taotie carries eight shells for the cannon. *'Asport:' A material teleportation power that can swap out the position of two objects. Originally, the user was a weak Level 3 esper that could only swap out their position with their favorite stuffed animal. After having boosted its power, the Taotie can swap out its position or the position of the Hundun and the Qiong Qi (as they are linked to the Taotie) with the position of one of its markers, which can be used to cross distances faster and to dodge an attack while at the same time leaving a missile as a trap. According to Hishigata, the Taotie can use the markers because it has been hypnotized into believing them to be its stuffed animal, thus fulfilling the power's condition. The Taotie apparently requires to see the targets to use its powers, though secondary sources such as cameras and the other Coffins also work. It can be linked with the Qiong Qi to strengthen its power even more and to allow it to teleport other stuff, as shown when it teleported Accelerator outside the building, likely thanks to the Qiong Qi's trick to bypass his reflection. The Taotie can only swap out the position of one thing at a time. Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8